Speak With Your Hands, Feel With Your Soul
by BloodyRose90
Summary: I love you. Who knew that those eight little letters, forming those three innocent words, could make someone hurt so much? It was approaching fast… The dawn before a new day. "Promise me you will never let go." Set during end of sixth-year. AU from GOF to HBP!


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Works are not mine. The characters and settings are owned by J. K. Rowling and her respected publishing companies e.g. Bloomsbury.

Summary: _I love you. _Who knew that those eight little letters, forming those three innocent words, could make someone hurt so much? It was approaching fast… The dawn before a new day. "Promise me you will never let go." Set during end of sixth-year. AU from GOF to HBP!

_A/N: Idea due to the song: Crashed the Wedding by Busted. Yes, I am unashamedly embracing my childhood obsession with this amazing band!_

* * *

**Speak With Your Hands, Feel With Your Soul.**

4th June 1997

Pale fingers trailed over even paler skin, delighting at the soft indrawn he could hear, the fingers wandered, _searched _for something that neither of them could name, but both of them yearned for. Their naked torsos met, and everything felt _right_, it was as if they made for one another, what with the way the raven-haired man's head fitted _just _into the crook of the blonde's neck, and the way his hands were the perfect size to be held by the blonde's.

"I don't want you to go," the blonde bitterly spat out, clutching the raven-haired man closer to himself. "Why do you have to fight Him? Why not anyone else? This isn't your war, it isn't our war, it's theirs. Let them do it for Merlin's sake, why do you-"a soft pair of lips silenced the man, and silver eyes took in the sad smile and pained emerald eyes.

"I know, Draco, but this war won't end if I do not turn up, and I would rather die today than let you live the rest of your life in war."

"Don't say things like that!" Draco demanded, his arms only tightening on the man. "You _will _not die today, you will _not._ You are mine, and I won't see you go," his voice was catching, and he was unashamed to see his vision blurring with gathering tears. "I better see you walking through those bloody doors, Potter, I better see your beautiful eyes, and your wild hair, and your cocky little grin," fingers clenched, and he was pretty sure his heart was doing the same, as it felt as if a tight metal band had squeezed his heart until it was bursting. "Merlin, Harry, I love you, can't live without you, don't, just Merlin-"

Warmth on his neck, and Draco realised that Harry was silently crying into his shoulders. Gently, his shaking fingers tilted Harry's chin so that he could meet the watery gaze of his lover, "Promise me this, Harry, please."

"Draco, please, I can't, I can't promise something like that!" Harry cried out, his fierce emerald eyes _begging _his lover to understand, but that band around Draco's heart only tightened further at Harry's words.

"_Please_ Harry," the blonde implored, "Wasn't that what Dumbledore was preaching about for all those years? Love? I love you Harry, and you love me, and _He _does not understand that. _He _doesn't believe that love conquers everything Harry, but I _have _to, I don't know what would happen if I don't, so you have to believe it too, because that's your power Harry don't you see? The power to worm your way into everyone's hearts, and hook your little claws into our heartstrings so that we can never let you go. So promise me that you'll never let go."

Silence reigned in the cold room, the dark red bed hangings dipping dolefully into the centre of the bed. "I won't let go Draco," Harry's quiet voice vowed vehemently into the darkness. "I will _never _let you go, _never_, you are mine, I am yours, and that will never change."

"Good," the word fell from Draco's lips, but it didn't feel as good as it should do. It felt hollow and bittersweet, because his Harry, the boy who he had loved since he was fourteen, the boy who he had seen grow into a man during their years together, the boy who he had promised himself to only a few months previously, and the boy who saved him from losing himself in the Dark, was going to war in just under an hour. He was going to face the most evil man in the history of wizarding kind, and Draco could not even convince himself that his Harry was going to survive.

"Gods, I love you so much," he breathed into the silence, and the blanket around their naked bodies could not warm the chill that had seemed to permeate into Draco's very being.

"I know," Harry answered, breathing little puffs of air into his neck. "Because I love you as well."

_I love you. _

Who knew that those eight little letters, forming those three innocent words, could make someone hurt so much?

It was approaching fast… The dawn before a new day. Draco could just make out the first rays shining through the tower window, and his heart clenched once again, his time left with his Harry was trickling by so fast, as if some heartless, soulless bastard had cast a velocio charm upon the clock.

And then those dreaded words fell from Harry's beautiful lips. "I think it's time that I left," and Draco couldn't help but tighten his grip on Harry. "Draco," and Draco hated the reluctance in his lover's voice, but did relinquish his grip on the raven-haired man before following him to where their clothes lay on the ground from their previous night's performances.

Silver eyes took in the deserted dormitory with a sneer, to think that the house who was renowned for their bravery had left their 'saviour' to battle alone. Not even Weasley was around, though, that may be because he was probably holed up with Granger somewhere, and he couldn't bring himself to fault the two for that.

"Shall we go then?" Harry asked, standing there in all his beautiful, noble, foolish glory.

Draco shook his head no, motioning for his Harry to walk towards him when he saw the frown which marred the man's face. Harry complied, and Draco whipped his arms out to pull the smaller man flush to his body. He could only look into those wide emerald eyes for a couple of seconds, before he crushed his mouth to Harry's.

Immediately, Harry's mouth opened and Draco moaned at the feel of Harry's hot, furnace of a mouth, and how that devilish silky tongue of his entwined itself with his own. He could vaguely feel Harry's sharp nails fisting his back, and how his left hand instinctively rose to bury itself in Harry's hair, whilst the other gripped his waist tight, but the only thing he was focused upon was the feel of Harry, and how much desperation and love he could pour into this kiss. The last time they could touch before the war was ended. _Their last kiss. _

It was Harry who broke the kiss, his flushed face springing back, carrying a sinful sting of saliva on his lips with him as he went. Harsh breathing, pants, and the overwhelming crushing feel of despair. Raising a hand, he brushed a thumb across the saliva trail, smiling a bittersweet smile at the desire he could see pooling in those shining emeralds, knowing that they didn't have time to act upon it.

"Come on Potter," he drawled; effortlessly assembling his Malfoy mask for the crowds they were about to encounter, yet he squeezed the hand of the man he loved, hoping that his true feelings could be transferred through skin contact.

Leading his way down the cramped spiral stairs, Draco saw no Lions, and his sneer at them only grew. Yes, those younger than their fifth-year had been sent home, but he at least expected _some _of them to show, had they no loyalty? And it seemed that the same thoughts had crossed Harry's mind, as Draco saw those emerald eyes go dimmer.

"Bunch of cowards," he muttered softly, pulling Harry along with him, and out of the portrait hole, but a surprising voice stopped them when they shut the door.

"Wait! Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy," a familiar falsetto called, and the two men dropped each other's hands as if burned to see that it was the Fat Lady herself talking. "Now now," she tutted, eyeing their hands with a sad smile. "I've known about the two of you two since your fourth-year, and I have yet to tell anyone, so hold each other's hands, as small of a comfort as it is."

Immediately they did as she said, but mistrust boiled in Draco's gut. "Why?" he asked, "Why haven't you told anyone?" and the woman merely rolled her eyes at the man, whilst sighing dreamily.

"True love m'dears. I would never interfere with something so pure. After all, Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments (1). Do you know who said that m'dears?" she asked, but did not allow them enough time to answer. "Of course you do, everyone knows Shakespeare, but I just wanted to say that good luck with your futures. I know that you will be happy in the end, even if all appears lost." And the finality in her tone, made Draco wonder whether this woman had seer blood in her when she was alive.

"T-Thanks," Harry stuttered out, his grip on Draco's hand tightening to an almost painful level, and Draco nodded curtly at her.

"Think nothing of it m'dear, now hurry along, there's an evil megalomaniac to defeat after all."

"Oh yeah, sure," Harry murmured, before something struck him. "Excuse me Lady, but if you do not mind asking, what is your real name?"

Almost immediately a joyous smile stretched across the portrait's face, "I do not mind at all m'dear, I always knew you were a thoughtful boy," she murmured, "However, I will tell you when I see you later."

Harry made to protest but Draco silenced him with a kiss, "We really must be going." He hated to remind him.

"Yes, we do," Harry agreed, pulling the taller man to the stairs after calling a 'goodbye' to the portrait. The stairs seemed to note the urgency of the situation, despite the two wizard's own reluctance, and they soon found themselves in the empty entrance hall. Soft, nervous chattering could be heard from the Great Hall, and Draco could hear the distinct voice of McGonagall barking out orders.

"So, this is it," Harry tried to make light of the situation, but Draco knew how much this was tearing him up inside.

"Yes," was all Draco said, but no words needed to be said in that moment, for they knew what each needed to say.

"McGonagall is defending the castle with the remaining students, the only offensive is from the Order and from the Aurors-"

"I am fighting," Draco interrupted, knowing exactly what Harry was hinting at, "No Harry, if you are risking your life to defeat that bastard, then I will do the same ensuring that none of his followers are left standing."

"Promise me you'll never let go then," Harry said, those tortured emerald's telling Draco that he finally understood what Draco was telling him earlier.

"I promise," he murmured, ending the sentence with a chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

Dropping each other's hands with sad smiles, they strode towards the large oak doors, determination painted across each other's faces, as they took in the faces of the weathered Order and the blank masks of their foes.

**S – P – E – A – K **

Death, death and destruction anywhere the eyes could see. The astronomy tower lay in ruins, its debris marring the earth below, killing all those who were unfortunate to be beneath the destruction. Arms, blood, and internal organs were scattered haphazardly on the grass, bodies littering the ground, disfigured from mud, filth and blood.

Draco had lost sight of Harry a while back, he was somewhere amidst the throngs of Death Eaters, _'Or perhaps before that bastard himself.'_ Draco cursed his traitorous thoughts, and cursed the Death Eater coming his way with a cutting hex.

"Dragon," a simpering voice called from behind him, and a chill ran down his spine at the familiarity of the voice.

'_For Harry.' _Fierce silver eyes locked upon frigid ice blue. "Father," his voice cold.

"It has been an age since we last spoke, Dragon," the man chided, and Draco shivered at his father's pet name for him. "It is to be expected of course, ever since you aligned yourself with Dumbledore and his fools, but tell me son, since when did you bed filthy half-bloods?" The sneer clearly seen from under his father's mask. Draco's blood ran cold at his father's words. "Tell me Draco, is he good a bed-warmer? Does he tell you he loves you whilst he-"

Anger clouded Draco's vision, and adrenaline coursed through his veins… "Sectumsempra!" his voice ringed out loudly, fury intensifying the curse, and Draco tried not to gag at the sight of his father's arm bleeding extensively through his clothing.

Shock, pain, and rage flittered across the Malfoy patriarch's face, before he rose his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Flinging himself onto the ground, the Unforgivable curse flew over-head and struck McNair in the chest. Dirt filled his mouth, and scratches littered his face but he still managed continue with his spell. "Expelliarmus!" The spell rang true, and Lucius flew backwards at the strength of it. Quickly standing to his feet, Draco spat the mud from his mouth, and pointed his wand at his father.

"Dragon, don't!" Lucius commanded roughly, cradling his heavily bleeding arm to his chest.

"Tell me why I shouldn't end you now?" his voice cold and hard, and Draco could practically see the cruel calculating glint in his father's eyes.

"I know where your precious half-blood is," the sneer deepening as he lost himself in his thoughts. Draco dug his wand further into his father's neck, causing the surrounding skin to whiten through the loss of blood, and his silver eyes narrowed in a concentration of suspicion and anger.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because if you do not take heed, Dragon, then our Lord will kill him soon," His heart constricted painfully at his father's words, before:

"Where. Is. He?" he punctuated each words, with a kick to his father's ruined arm, smiling grimly at the pained reactions Lucius made, but before the patriarch even opened his mouth to speak, a scream tore from his throat.

Glancing around, all the Death Eaters were in a similar state to Lucius, clutching their arms, whilst a raw scream fell from their lips, and it suddenly dawned on him as it did the rest of the wizards and witches. "He did it, by Merlin, he did it!" _'He's alive, my Gods, he's alive!' _and he couldn't help the wide relieved smile which stretched itself across his face whilst he glared down at his father. "You've lost, Father."

Yet as the cheering crowds continued, the icy grip on his heart would not relinquish itself, and the grip only tightened at the cold languid smirk which crossed Lucius' face. "I would not be so sure on that, my dear Dragon, your dear half-blood will be food for the acromantula by now, did you not know that they were on our side?" and self-satisfied grin on his father's face only fuelled the cold dread in Draco's heart.

"NO! You're lying, you have to be lying!" but the words were hollow even to his own ears, and he couldn't convince himself that the tears which escaped his eyes were ones of celebration. "Not my Harry!"

"Is it not fitting that the filthy half-breeds which reside in the forest are the ones feeding on the filthy half-breed residing in your heart?"

"The Forbidden forest?" Draco murmured, _'He's in the Forbidden forest, Gods, I need to find him, I need to _find _him!' _were the only thoughts in Draco's head, as he ran away from the slumped, cackling form of his father.

"That's right, son, run for your lover, run for your half-breed!" but the cackling did not stop the young blonde man sprinting in the direction of the ominous towering trees.

**W – I – T – H **

"Ah, Harry Potter, you have come to face your death," the rasping voice of Voldemort greeted, as the dirtied youth arrived in the small clearing. "You were always such a _noble _boy, Harry, just like your parents. They were noble, Harry, noble but foolish, how your father even thought he could duel me and win is inconceivable, and how your mother _begged _me to take her life and not your own. Noble, so noble."

"I know what my parents were, Tom, they were brilliant self-sacrificing parents, and I bet that that fact must hurt you. The fact that my parents _fought _for me, yet your parents didn't even try, did they? Is that why you're such a twisted man, because you were abandoned?" Harry questioned, his voice light, as he regarded the elder wizard with pitying eyes.

"CRUCIO!"

Harry quickly ducked out of the curse's way, grinning slightly to himself at the man's weakness. "Is that all you have Voldemort? Crucio?"

"How dare you, Potter! You dare to insinuate that _I _am _weak_. I am not weak, I am invincible, and I will lord over your death, and lord over your little mourning friends as they grieve for your mangled body."

'_For Draco,' _"That will be mighty difficult, Voldemort, considering that all but one of your horcruxes have been destroyed."

"What!" the word was snarled with venom, as he glared at the grimly smiling man before him.

"It is just like I said, Tom, all but one of your horcruxes have gone."

Ruby red eyes took in the defiant form of the teen. "So that is where you four were during the past year, and here I thought that you were _mourning _for your dead Godfather," he taunted, glaring as the teen did not instantly enter a fit of rage.

"Yes," Harry inclined his head, "Dumbledore destroyed your ring before sixth year even began, I destroyed diary when I was twelve, Ron destroyed your locket once we found it in headquarters, Hermione destroyed your cup, Goblins really dislike line theft, really Tom that was a stupid idea, and Draco destroyed your diadem. Does it hurt you to know that you are so predictable that a group of teenagers managed to destroy your only chance of eternal life?"

"You foolish boy, I still have Nagini," he snarled, circling the youth, who easily followed the movement with his eyes, before shifting to follow the man.

"She has been dealt with, Tom," not even pausing to watch the shock colouring the man's face. "There's only you and I now, so tell me, how sure of you that you are going to survive? Because I have the power the Dark Lord knows not, and I am sure as hell not going to let you win! EXPELLIARMUS!" Watching as the elder wand flew into his outstretched hand.

"I can perform wandless magic, Potter, did your precious Headmaster not tell you that?" Voldemort sneered, yet was interrupted by a cry of a bird, a _phoenix _to be more apt. And a strange sense of déjà-vu fuelled Harry, as the proud Fawkes present himself once more with the Sorting Hat, before offering a trill of beautiful song and leaping to the skies.

High, cold, cackling reverberated through the clearing, as Vodemort saw exactly what Harry was holding. "A song-bird and a _hat, _by Merlin, what good is that going to do you, Harry? I always knew that you would not defeat me Potter, I can make other horcrux's, I do not need my current ones.

Harry only stared blankly at the man, and drew short deep breaths in. _'For Draco, for his future, for his life, for his enchanting silver eyes, and those dimples when he smiles, and that musical laughter, and that beautiful blonde hair, and that endearing snarky attitude. Gods, I love him,' _and with those thoughts, Harry surged forwards, the sword of Gryffindor clutched tightly in his hand.

The shock on Voldemort's face wasn't even notice by Potter, as he plunged that sword deep into the Dark Lord's abdomen. Time seemed to slow, and the hideous gurgling erupting from Voldemort's throat seemed horrendously loud, and he was much too close to even think of missing that eerie green curse flying his way. _'I'm sorry Draco, but I can't keep our promise.'_

**Y – O – U - R**

Sighing softly to herself, Hermione cast one last look at the raged ruby eyes, forever frozen in their glare, before glancing at the sword sticking out of the man's body. "Like the bloody sword in the stone," she mumbled, fighting the urge to giggle like a madwoman.

Ron was in the hospital-wing having his leg re-grown, _'Honestly, that's twice that he's done that now,'_ she thought exasperatedly, amusedly recalling their third-year encounter with Snuffles, so she was overseeing the Auror's removal of Voldemort's body, since neither of them trusted the Ministry to not do something stupid with the corpse.

Harry would be with Draco of course. Those two had been almost inseparable since fourth-year, when the blonde was the only one (bar herself) who believed that Harry hadn't entered the tournament, and then their friendship only seemed to grow stronger as the years passed. Especially when Draco refused to take the Dark Mark, gosh, she could still remember the battered body of the blonde when Harry carried him through Headquarter's front door. _'Merlin, the look on Ron's face!'_

Now as a witch who had done a lot of things in life, Hermione Granger would say that she had seen many a thing, but the sight of Draco Malfoy covered head to toe in filth and blood was something she hadn't expected. Then again, she was hardly one to talk considering her own state of clothing, and the blood that matter her locks into small congealed clumps.

"Where is he? Where's Harry?" the blonde fired the questions off as soon as her eyes met his, and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Surely Harry would be with Draco, or with the Order? But before she could think any longer, Draco continued. "He must be somewhere near here, he said the forest, and Voldemort's dead, so where is he? Where is he?" his silver eyes flicking erratically from left to right, before he himself spun in circles.

"Draco, calm down!" the witch snapped, but regretting it immediately when those lost silver eyes locked upon her own. "Harry is not here, and Voldemort's body is over there; Harry killed him with the sword of Gryffindor. I don't know where Harry is, but there is no extra blood, so he isn't wounded which is a good thing. He has probably gone back to the castle," she tried to reason, but those silver eyes seemed almost dead to her.

"Not bloody likely, I've ran from there just now, and if anyone had saw him, do you think that they would leave him alone? No, they would cheer and everyone would gather around him, and he would smile that bashful smile, unless he was annoyed, then he would glare at them and tell them where to shove their busybody noses! So, he must be somewhere here!" He shouted, eying the Aurors with suspicious eyes. _'He seems almost as if he is in – not surely not, I _would _have noticed.'_

"You may have missed him Draco, Harry is pretty good at avoiding people."

"He wouldn't avoid me! He would see me first, I would be his first priority, just as he is my first priority," he rambled, wide eyes searching the area. "And the only reason why he wouldn't do that is if he wasn't alive, but he has to be alive. He promised me that he would never let go!"

"Draco, you're not making any sense," Hermione attempted to get the blonde's attention, but he was beyond reason. "DRACO!" she screamed, as the blonde continued with his own self-torture. "I truly am sorry for this, but I need to get you a calming draught. STUPEFY!" and with a sigh, she levitated the blonde to the hospital wing.

**H – A – N – D - S**

"Ron! Gods, Ron, why didn't I listen to Draco?" she cried into her boyfriend's shoulder, and the red-head could only pat her awkwardly on the back, with the position Madam Pomfrey had forced him into on the bed. "He said that Harry was missing, and I didn't listen to him! But he's been missing for hours, Aurors have searched everywhere, and the only thing we can think of is if someone has taken him. I'm an idiot, I should have listened to him!"

"You are not an idiot, Hermione, you said that Mal-Draco was hysterical, he obviously needed a calming draught, it's not your fault if Madam Pomfrey mixed the calming draught with dreamless sleep potion, is it?"

"But I should have listened, he's normally right about anything concerning Harry!"

"Yeah, the little creep that he is," he muttered quietly, "But you have to understand that it is not your fault."

"But-"

"But nothing!" His voice unusually firm, "You are not to blame yourself, Hermione, now either stop blaming yourself, or go to sleep, Harry will come back to us, he always does." The witch could only nod at her boyfriend, yet the tears just didn't seem to stop.

**F – E – E – L **

25th June 1997

"Draco. Draco stop!" Hermione ordered, physically placing herself between the blonde and the door. She was on 'Malfoy-watch' (as Ron had dubbed it), ever since the two had discovered the blonde frantically searching the forest for any signs leading to Harry's whereabouts once he woke from the potion-induced sleep. Worrying her bottom lip, she cautiously broached a subject she had been shying away from the past couple of weeks. "It's has been three-weeks now Draco, perhaps you should consider that Harry may not-"

'SLAM!'

A pale hand slammed into the wall aside her, and then witch nearly shuddered at the fury on the blonde's face. "How dare you even suggest that Harry is not alive! Of course he's alive, he's Harry Bloody Potter, and he doesn't break promises and he doesn't bloody _die_!"

The poorly-concealed look of chastisement on the witch's face, did nothing to calm the blonde down. "I was _not _suggesting that Draco," she stated with a frown, "I was saying that I don't think that there are any clues left in the forest, you've been scouring it for weeks now!"

A withering glare was shot in her direction. "I am sure that is what you were going to say," the words layered with so much vitriol, the witch almost flinched.

"Now Malfoy," Ron cut into the conversation, and that venomous gaze was only transferred to the red-head. "You may be Harry's mate, but we're his mates too, so don't think that you're the only one living in Hell at the moment. We both know exactly what you're feeling." But the look of disbelieving horror on the blonde's face, made Hermione think that maybe they knew nothing about what the blonde was feeling at all.

"Get out of my face, Weasley, you know nothing of what I am feeling, so don't even attempt it I'm sure it would be too much effort." The insulting words, falling from his tongue as naturally as breathing, and judging on the rather red visage Weasley was sporting, Draco thought it a job well done.

But before the red-head could even think of retorting, a new presence made itself known. The saccharine sweet voice, calling that dreaded pet name – Dragon – echoed loudly in the empty room, and all occupants stiffened upon seeing the haughty, regal form of Narcissa Malfoy standing in the doorway.

The fierce glare Draco directed upon the woman, told Hermione just how unwelcome the woman was, and she herself couldn't help but narrow her eyes in disgust at her, how she escaped Azkaban, Hermione didn't know, not with the amount of foul atrocities the woman had commited.

"And what do you want, _Mother_?" Draco spat the word, walking towards the woman so that he could sneer at her.

The woman was undeterred at how unwelcome she obviously was, and merely smiled a sweet smile at her son. "Why it is simple, Dragon. I just want you to come home, I have not seen you since you were fifteen, and that was nearly two years ago."

Hermione couldn't help but interrupt. "Yes well, maybe if you hadn't taken a part in beating your son to a pulp, then maybe he would have been more… _accommodating _in seeing you, wouldn't he?"

That smile didn't falter in the slightest. "I am sure that I have no idea of what you are insinuating, mudblood." And the woman only smiled further, when the two wands belonging to the two males were pointed at her.

"Leave now, Mrs Malfoy, before I force you," Ron threatened lowly from the bed, and the dark look on his face spoke volumes to _how_ exactly he would force her.

"Now, now, there are no needs for needless threats Mr Weasley," she simpered, walking closer to Draco so that only a small distance remained, "Though I did not expect anything less considering your… quaint upbringing."

"Mother, stop this, and leave," the taller blonde demanded, flinching as his mother rested a cool, _oily_, hand to his cheek.

"If that is what you wish, Dragon, though I do wish that you would come home." and he would have been convinced if it were not for the fact that he knew this woman extremely well, and as he knew her well, he knew that she did not dwell on such sentimental notions as _home_, yet the idea of visiting the Manor did seem quite appealing. **'That's right, Dragon, you really do want to come home.'**

Sighing softly, his met silver eyes met the triumphant blues of his mothers. "Alright, let's go," he declared, before striding from the room, leaving two bewildered but highly suspicious Gryffindors behind.

"Come along Draco," Narcissa encouraged with venom once they had cleared the anti-apparation wards, "Someone is looking forward to meeting you." And Draco couldn't have time to protest as he was quickly transported to Malfoy Manor, and he couldn't defy his mother's will, because he couldn't fight the liquid compulsion potion, and he most definitely could not fight the imperious which had immediately been cast upon him when his back was turned.

**W – I –T - H**

Bleary emerald eyes opened slowly, and Harry regretted it instantly as the stinging rays of bright light picked at his retinas like searing hot pokers. Hissing out a breath, he raised a lead-laden arm to his burning eyes and groaned even louder, but the amused chuckle from beside him had him stiffening and leaping to his feet, which caused him to consequently stagger and fall onto his knees.

"Do not fret so, little human," a soft voice murmured from above, yet Harry only tensed at the words. Little Human? There were not that many magical creatures aiding the Order in their plight against Voldemort, so this did not bode well for the man, despite the supposed warmth in the voice.

"Ah, I can practically see everything you are thinking, little human," the voice murmured still with that infuriating amused tone, "No, I did not help fight Lord Voldemort, however I am eternally grateful that you defeated him, I cannot think of what I would do if he ever found my children," and Harry could practically hear the shudder of fear in the voice.

Glancing up from between his lashes, Harry attempted to take a peek at his mysterious admirer, but from his position on the floor the only thing that the man could see were four hooves. A centaur. Blinking in contemplation, he crawled onto his feet, and looked into an elderly, weathered but kind face of a female centaur, her long silver hair flowing across her shoulders.

Feeling insignificant under that knowing stare, Harry nervously ruffled the back of his head, and offered a sheepish smile to the centaur. "Erm… you're welcome I guess," he muttered, blushing madly in mortification. _'Great going, Potter, real smooth.' _And Harry couldn't help but realise his internal voice sounded exactly like a certain snarky blonde he knew. "Wait… So Voldemort's gone now, I really offed him?" At the centaur's solemn nod, a relieved smile stretched Harry's features. "Thank Merl-" but he faltered, as a traitorous thought crossing his mind, "Do you, erm, know if anyone died? Anyone I knew?" he bit his lip, wide emerald eyes shining in shame and fear. _'Why wasn't that my first thought? Draco, should have been the first thing I thought of.'_

The centaur smiled a soft smile, "Are you referring to your friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, or are you referring about a certain Draco Malfoy?" Harry silently cursed the centaur, as she let out another amused chuckle, at the warm blush staining his cheeks.

"Erm, all three I guess?"

"Well then, I am delighted to tell you that all three are alive, little human," the centaur told him, smiling wider at the happiness blossoming across the man's face, and at the hand which roughly wiped at emerald eyes. "But if you would allow me, little human, could you tell me how you are here?"

'_Here?' _He thought in confusion, as he took a good hard glance at his surroundings. They were standing in a sparse room, with a small cot in the corner, and square window being the only things in the room. "Erm…"

Seeing the confusion on the man's face, the centaur woman smiled apologetically. "Sorry, little human, I was quite unclear. Mars has been shining bright for years now, but I knew on the night before the final battle, that it would end the next sun-rise, yet I knew that I could not interfere. I saw you defeat Voldemort, and I saw you die. I dragged your body into the trees, but I could not hear a heartbeat, and then not only a minute later you were breathing again. I was _flabbergasted_, I have never come across a case where someone wakes after death, but yet there you were.'

Harry's mouth was open in shock when the centaur finished speaking, "I take it you do not remember?" she asked, and Harry frowned when she chuckled once again.

"No, the only thing I can think of is my mother's protection, but that ended when Voldemort took my blood during the tournament," he murmured absently, before he recalled something that Dumbledore told him once, "He transferred some of his power into me." And the horrifying details all seemed to fall into place, like some sort of devastating tornado of emotion.

'_That's the reason why I could speak parseltongue, and why our wands were brothers, and Dumbledore must have at least suspected from second-year!' _And the overwhelming feel of betrayal and nausea almost crippled him, as he fell to the ground, and tucked his knees tightly to his chest

"Little human?" the concerned centaur called, her quizzical blue eyes checking him for any signs of injury. "Are you hurt?"

"I guess you could say that," he said, horrified to hear his voice catching in his throat. "I… I was one of Voldemort's horcruxes, that's why I survived, because Voldemort just ended up destroying his only chance to live again, Gods," and Harry believed that he was quite entitled for the bubble of hysterical laughter which escaped him, it was much better than dwelling on the alternatives.

"I'm sorry, little human," the centaur quietly stated, but Harry just shook his head at her words.

"It's not your fault, it is no-one's fault really, but how could I not notice? I had a piece of _Him _in me for nearly sixteen years, how could I not realise?" _'You're such a fool Potter.'_

"I know little of human magic, little human, but what I do know is that these horcruxes you speak of are advanced magic, they are _tainted _magic, and you have the purest of souls, so I am not surprised that you did not know. A child such as yourself should not need to know of such evil things."

Harry did not answer, and the centaur just continued on, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "Though that would explain why it took so long for you to wake up, you did have a head injury, but it wouldn't have cause you to sleep _that _long," she murmured, pacing the floor as she spoke, and Harry's brows furrowed in worry. "Though if you had such evil magic in yourself, then once it had been removed, then I suppose your magic may have been purging your body of its prescence."

"How long was I sleeping for?" he blurted out, interrupting the centaur's musings. She spared him a glance, her eyes wide in surprise. _'Had she genuinely forgotten that I was here?'_

"Oh, the sun as set twenty-six times since I brought you here," she answered lightly, and Harry mentally did his maths, before gasping.

'_That's nearly a month!' _"Oh Gods, what about Draco?" he questioned frantically, hurrying to stick his head from the window. "I promised him that I would never let go, but I've been here for nearly a month, he must think that I'm dead! Gods, I _promised _him!"

"And you have not broken that promise, little human," the kind and calm voice stated, "Promises are powerful things, especially when they are between mates, you are not dead, therefore your promise has not been broken."

"But I've been gone a month! A month where I should have been with him, celebrating, finally telling everyone that we're together, proudly telling everyone that he is the love of my life! But I've been here, not there with him!"

"And there is nothing you could have done to change that," she said firmly, and Harry locked his eyes onto hers. "But there is something you can do for your mate, for he is suffering at this moment," The change in Harry was immediate, as he stiffened and turned furious emeralds onto the centaur.

"And why was this not the first thing that you said?" he gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Because you were sprawled on my floor looking quite lost for yourself," came her simply reply, casting amused eyes at the man. "Now, calm down so we can help your mate," she instructed, smiling when he nodded and took a rather large breath of air. "Your mate is engaged to be married today."

"WHAT?" Harry thundered, betrayal piercing his heart in a million places. "What? Why? Why would he do that?" _'He can't have moved on already, he loves me!'_

"It is not of his own volition, his mother has cast some sort of spell that you humans use to force people to do things they do wish to."

"The Imperius curse?"

"Yes, that's the one," the centaur nodded in agreement, "And I do not believe that the bride is willing either, I do not know if she is suffering from the same curse, but I do not believe that she is there from her own choice."

Harry nodded curtly. "Where?"

She smiled, "Why, outside of the school of course, it looks almost good as new now, quite beautiful really, and the lake looks lovely."

"When?"

"I do believe the ceremony started a few moments ago," came the light response, but those eyes were hard with purpose.

And as he looked into those piercing blue eyes, he was about to thank her, until he realised that did not know her name. Blushing with embarrassment once more, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted with another chuckle.

"My name is Adeline, little human, and it has been a pleasure to meet you," she smiled down at him, "If you take a left from this room, you shall find yourself in a large clearing, the other centaurs shall not bother you, but carry straight on for a while and you shall find yourself in familiar territory."

Harry bowed at her deeply at the waist. "My eternal thanks and gratitude, Adeline, may the stars watch over you." And before she could even reply, Harry had ran from room.

**Y – O – U – R**

30th June 2997

He did not know how long he had been locked in his room, he could of course take a rough estimate; it was no more than a week, that he could be sure of, but he did not know the exact day. The only thing he possessed of his own now were his thoughts, his actions were no longer his own what with the mixture of compulsion potions and imperius curses, and the clothes the house elves were dressing him in were of the finest quality he had ever seen.

_She _was stood to the side, her cold blue eyes assessing his still form, whilst a small smile was in place. "Ah my Dragon, it does me proud to see my son grow into such a handsome man, especially on his wedding day." And that band on his heart constricted painfully, the mere thought of him being unfaithful to his Harry, had tears springing to his eyes. Seeing this, Narcissa's smile seemed to grow.

He hated this woman. How dare she do this to him? He knew that she was an awful woman, but to force her only son into marrying a woman he did not love? It was disgusting. And the fact that poor Astoria was only fourteen… Gods, he wanted to crawl into a pit and never come out again, he had known her nearly his entire life, she was like his little sister, and the thought of _marrying _her, _forcing _her into bed,(for that was what he would be doing since she was most definitely not willing), Gods, it was barbaric. Regardless of the fact that he was undeniably, unequivocally, irrevocably, in love with Harry, and none of this was his own will, he knew that he could not bear to be the reason for Astoria's tear-filled hazel eyes.

He would sigh if he could, but as it were he could not, but instead he was forced to stride towards his mother and pull her into a hug. And it was not his idea to _smile _when the woman placed her oily hands on his cheeks, and he inwardly cursed his own stupidity as he felt the compulsion potion dissipating into his blood.

Those cold, cruel blue eyes stared into his. **'You **_**will **_**marry Astoria.'** Her command echoed in his mind, and his legs moved towards the door even though he was screaming on the inside until it felt as if his throat was being ripped raw. He fought tooth and nail for control of control of his own mind, but he was not Harry and could not fight it. So his legs were still moving towards the Manor's apparition point, and that smile was still firmly on his face as his mother's hand gripped his arm and he was whisked away in side-along apparition.

He inwardly snarled as the woman leaned her lips close to his ear. "Wasn't it lovely for Professor McGonagall to allow you and Astoria to marry here?" she questioned, and her cruel nature was hidden for the world to see behind those sweet smiles of hers. "It is such a shame that your precious Severus couldn't it make it though, but I suppose death is the kindest thing the Dark Lord could have done for a _traitor_,"

There was no outward change to his appearance, but Draco was screaming at her in his thoughts. How dare she even utter Severus' name? He was one of the bravest and kindest people he knew, (Harry was of course the one who truly held those attributes), but for her to even dare speak of him!

'**Just keep smiling, Dragon, this wedding will take place.' **"Hogwarts looks delightful does it not Dragon?" she enquired, and Draco hated to agree with her, but it was indeed lovely. Strands of white ribbon were looped gracefully around small white chairs, which were placed in an ordered fashion aside the glittering great lake, whilst the sun was shining warm rays onto the gathered guests, even the birds were singing. No-one would have guessed that a war had taken place only a month previously.

She led him down the aisle, ignoring the chattering guests who were staring at them with happiness, curiosity, and (Granger and Weasley's case) open suspicion. "Is it not beautiful, Dragon? To see all these people gathered here to see you marrying the love of your life?"

'_No, Gods, no,' _and his heart felt as if it were fit to bursting, and poison felt as if it were running through his veins, being pumped by that painfully beating heart. He truly was going to be married to another, a person who was not his Harry, and he wished that he could feel the tears which should surely be running down his face, because surely leaving your true love should come hand-in-hand with a face full of tears?

"Of course, I forgot," she whispered lightly, after releasing a delighted trill of a laugh. "You are in _love _with another are you not? With that filthy half-breed," she smiled widely at his seemingly happy face, "Yes, your father told me _everything_, and this is our way of ensuring that you won't do anything _rash_." His silver eyes narrowed at her back, and a wave of excitement dwelled inside his soul, he was regaining control, however small it may be. "Now turn to face the bond-wizard, Dragon, because I do believe the beautiful bride has just arrived."

And her magic wound its way around him, forcing his own weakened one to lay under her own, and made comply to her wishes; all with that damned smile on his face. Music flared into life, and his narrowed eyes took on a near murderous shine, _this _was his favourite piece of music, he knew his mother knew that, but it was also his and Harry's song.

The music was mournful, which Draco supposed was fitting, but it was oh so beautiful. So he just closed his pained silver eyes, and let the music wash him away in its tide of beauty, and allow him to remember the beauty of his Harry.

Of how, even when they shared their first dance at age fourteen, Harry was still smaller than him, so that his head had comfortably rested upon the blonde's shoulder, and how his waist was at the perfect height for Draco to pull him flush against his body, and how those tantalising lips had reached up, and pressed themselves against his in a quick peck, before he ducked his head down with his adorable blush staining his face. _'Gods, I promised him all those years ago. He was the one, the _only _one, how could I be standing here without him?' _

The music ended, the chattering ceased, and the bonding-wizard was smiling happily at him. **'Take a look at her, Dragon, she is to be your wife soon. Magically bonded to her, you can never leave.'** Heavy breathing at his elbow, and Draco's heart clenched at the frightened picture Astoria made. She was beautiful there was no doubt about that, but she was so young and so small, barley even meeting his shoulder, and couldn't bear to see those usually vibrant hazel eyes staring at him in a mixture of fear and resignation.

He always knew that she had a crush on Colin Creevey, (not that she would admit it to anyone), and he also knew that she was a firm believer in marrying for love just like he was, and this must be killing her. And as instructed by the bond-wizard they turned to face one another, and he tried to tell those tortured hazel orbs that of how sorry he was, and by the small smile she sent, he was only vaguely relieved to see that she understood.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Astoria Melanie Greengrass," the wizard spoke loudly to the people, "Holy matrimony is not to be entered lightly, but rather reverently, discreetly and solemnly. If any person can show just cause to why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silver and hazel met, both their breaths held for anyone to speak up. Silence reigned for a couple of seconds, and the blonde's heart just continue beating its poisoned beat when he saw the bond-wizard open his mouth, and the triumph shining in his mother's eyes.

"Well, I think that I have something to say," a gasping voice declared, and his heart almost skipped a beat at the sound of the owner. _'Harry.' _And the gasps which rand throughout the entire crowd just affirmed his thoughts, _'Harry, oh Gods, he's here. Harry!' _"Draco Malfoy is under the imperius curse you fools!" Harry thundered loudly, and if Draco could, he would be rolling his eyes at the shocked and horrified gasps the crowd were making. "STUPEFY!" the raven-haired wizard shouted, and silver eyes widened in happiness when he saw his mother collapse onto the ground.

Almost immediately, his mother's magic withdrew, and he sagged under the relief of the magical shackles restricting his actions leaving. Turning on the balls of his feet, he eagerly ran his eye over his Harry. His raven hair was dishevelled as always, and mud and dirt covered his clothes and face, but it was _Harry_, and he was alive and here. "Oh, and there's the little matter of Draco Malfoy promising himself to another at age fifteen," Harry continued, his voice light and amused. "A magically binding promise, and he always keeps his promises."

"That I do," he found himself saying, and the smile on his face was one of pure joy. "Come here," he commanded, crooking his finger at the man, and without further ado, a grinning Harry Potter ran into Draco Malfoy's arms, where their lips eagerly met one another's in a greedy kiss. And if his tongue just so happened to slip into that wondrous cavern, he did not care, because Harry's sinful tongue soon entwined itself with his own, and that hot furnace of a mouth was _burning _his own as they poured all their desperation and love into one another.

Pulling away from another, their harsh pants filled one another's faces, as their shining eyes took in each other's smiling faces. With a short laugh, Draco pressed his forehead into Harry's and just drank in the sight of his Harry.

"I knew it!" Granger exclaimed wildly, and all of the crowds stopped staring at the two lovers and instead gazed up at her as she had jumped out of her chair and clapped her hands loudly, and the red blush which crawled up her cheeks, had her quickly sitting back in her chair and burying her face into Ron's neck.

"Erm, Harry mate," Ron's nervous voice interrupted, "Erm, are you alright? Y'know you've been missing for a month now, and now you're suddenly kissing Malfoy, did you hit hour head or something?" No-one else said anything, but Harry took in their curious expressions with a supressed smile.

"As a matter of fact, I _did _hit my head, but Adeline healed me up perfectly, and I've been in a sort of erm, coma for the past month I suppose. And as for me suddenly kissing Draco," Harry grinned at his red-haired friend, and spun to face him, smiling even wider when Draco's arms circled his waist. "Well, I've been doing that for years now actually," and as if he was proving a point, he gave Draco a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sorry for not telling you, but if his family found out, all Hell would've broken loose."

Ron snorted loudly, "Yeah, and that went really well for you mate, didn't it?" he murmured, waving his hands at the wedding decorations surrounding them, and Draco couldn't help but smile into Harry's hair.

"Oh be quiet, Ron!" Hermione snapped, slapping him playfully on the arm.

Shuffling from behind Draco, reminded him of exactly who was there. So with a soft kiss to Harry, he broke away from him to look at his friend. "Astoria," he murmured, crushing the small girl in a hug. "We're fine now, _you're _fine now. You can live your life as you wish, I don't know how much your parents were involved-"

"They sold me off to your mother, Draco," she murmured in a pained voice, tears involuntarily leaking from her eyes and onto his dress shirt. "I was just a piece of meat to them, to be sold off to the highest bidder."

"Gods, Astoria," he tightened his grip around her shaking form, "I don't know what to say," he murmured softly, abandoning his Malfoy Mask long ago. "Wait…Where's Daphne, they haven't done the same to her have they?" his worried silver eyes searching the crowds for the familiar blonde girl.

"No, no," she shook her head, smiling as Draco let out a relieved breath. "Blaise took her away as soon as the battle ended, they were going to come get me afterwards, but before they could F-Father got me."

"I see." And he vowed to grab that waste of space named Patrick Greengrass, and curse him into oblivion. How dare he do this to Astoria?

"Yes well, go see lover boy. I'll be fine," she instructed sternly, and Draco smiled hearing Harry's delighted laugh from behind him.

"Fine, but only if you go speak to Creevey, he's moping about by the magnolia bush."

"Fine," she murmured, scowling as the blonde only laughed at her blush. "I'm going now." And with that, she hiked up her skirts and flounced away.

"You're so sweet when you're around your friends," Harry's voice whispered in his ear, and Draco shivered at the feelings that voice invoked in him.

Raising a pale eyebrow, he grabbed the raven-haired man closer to himself. "Do you want to see exactly how sweet I can be?" the question was blatantly laden with innuendo, and a saucy grin.

A shiver racked Harry's body. "Merlin, yes!" he hissed between clenched teeth, gripping the blonde's hand in his before pulling him towards the castle, ignoring the catcalls and cheers from the crowd, and the cocky satisfied grin on the blonde's face.

**S – O – U – L **

"Hello m'dears, I knew that it would work out in the end," the Fat Lady greeted upon seeing the two men, who were admittedly not paying much attention to their surroundings, and the woman only smiled a large smile at them. "But I can see that your minds on other matters, so have fun!" she called with a wink, whilst swinging the door open.

Harry only pulled the blonde through the portrait hole, with a breathless 'will do!' before running up the stairs with a wide anticipatory grin. Draco only smiled a predatory smile, and jogged after his lover. "Wait up, Potter," he called, whilst hooking the smaller man about the waist, before attacking his neck with kisses and bites. Harry only wiggled his hips back into Draco's clothed erection, and let out an erotic moan.

Groaning in frustration, the blonde dragged Harry into the room and slammed him into the wall. Latching his pale lips onto chapped pink counterparts; teeth clashed and tongues sparred for dominance, whilst they frenziedly attempted to remove each-other's clothes, groaning when they had to pull apart to pull their shirts off.

Almost immediately, Draco's mouth attached itself to Harry's perfectly pink nipple, laving it with saliva, before turning his attention upon the other one. "Gods, Harry, you taste so perfect," he gasped out, after running a burning trail of tongue up to his throat.

"Draco!" Harry keened, arching his hips into Draco's. "Gods, need you now, right now!"

"Gods, yes!" the blonde exclaimed, whilst delving his fingers into Harry's jeans and claiming his prize. A low wanton moan escaped Harry's throat, and he quickly yanked his jeans down, and leaned further back into the wall. Emerald eyes peeked lustily through thick lashes, spurring the blonde on.

Grunts and groans filled the air, alongside harsh panting and frantic meetings of lips. A torturous twist at his twist, and slow massage of his slit caused Harry's head to fall back with a groan, and for Draco to follow after, burying his nose into those wild locks, whilst his tongue feasted upon that earlobe. "Scream for me, Harry," he commanded, biting into the skin aside Harry's collarbone, and rocking his heavy cock into Harry's stomach.

"Draco!" he howled, thrusting his hips into the blonde's hand.

"Oh Gods, Harry, so perfect, so beautiful," he murmured, as the smaller man spurted into his larger hand, before slumping into the wall.

"Come on, love," he murmured, pulling the man to the closest bed, before carefully laying him down on the soft duvet. Harry only groaned, and splayed his legs wide, for Draco to take a good look at his twitching hole. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?" he muttered, eying the man with a lascivious glance.

"No," Harry replied, "But I might if you don't rid yourself of those trousers," he joked, but the salacious smirk on his face told the blonde exactly what he wanted.

"As you command." And the blonde easily divested himself of his trousers and boxers, so that his rock-hard cock sprang free. "Where's the lube?"

"'Nnn, don't need it," Harry moaned, idly waving to his quickly growing erection.

Draco sent him a stern glare. "Yes you do, Harry. Without it, you're going to _tear_, and you're going to _hurt _in the morning, so I'll say it again, where's the lube?"

Harry only pouted, but conceded the point nevertheless. "Fine, third drawer down," he directed, tilting his head towards the drawers to the left.

The blonde ducked over the side of the bed, before waving the tube in the air. "I've got it! Now lay still," he instructed, and Harry only rolled his eyes. "Stop the impudence, Potter, I'm not going to hurt you, not after I've just gotten you back." And Harry's face softened upon seeing the hurt and fear shining in those silver eyes.

Harry offered the blonde an apologetic grin. "Right, sorry; carry on with your sexiness, can't wait to have you in me again."

Draco's eyes closed in pleasure, "Gods Harry, just say something else to make me even more painfully hard why don't you?" he hissed, whilst coating his hands liberally in the lubricant. Harry just chuckled, and smiled a loving smile at his lover. "Lift your hips, Harry," he murmured whilst placing some pillows under him. Seeing his Harry laid bare before him, he eagerly buried two fingers inside of that hot cavern, lovingly stretching that hole, before adding a third.

The wizard below him groaned long and hard, whilst pushing back on those _wonderful_ fingers of Draco's. Chuckling softly, Draco soon added his fourth and final finger, before thrusting them deep inside of his lover. "It's 'nough, Drac'o, need you." The words tumbled from Harry's mouth, so wanton and needy.

Draco nodded furiously, and smothered his cock in lube, whilst locking his lusty eyes onto those _'oh so precious' _emerald orbs. "You ready?"

Now it was Harry's turn to nod furiously, and Draco could only place his hands on Harry's hips, and guide himself inside of his Harry. The feel of his Harry wrapped around his cock, sent a fire burning through Draco. "Gods, so tight, so hot, and Gods, so perfect," he could only moan aloud, whilst gently rocking his cock in small circles, ensuring that the Harry's pain was kept to the minimum.

"Gods, just _move_!" Harry commanded loudly, and Draco couldn't help the soft snort which escaped him. Harry was just so _demanding_, and he loved it.

"With pleasure," the drawled words sent shivers down Harry's spine, and the blonde had to withhold a smirk, he knew what his voice did to his lover. And with no further words needed, he rested his arms either side of those beautiful dark locks; caging his Harry within his embrace and _let go. _

The thrusts were slow and gentle to begin with, the pace torturing the smaller man, until he finally just shouted. "Goddammit Draco, hurry the hell up!" And with a low moan, he happily complied, fucking his Harry until he was an exhausted, sated mess.

Rolling to the side, Draco lay so that their naked torsos were pressed tightly together, and as their fingers trailed gentle lines across one another's skin, they fell into a contented sleep. After all, sometimes the only thing you can do is speak with your hands and feel with your soul.

* * *

A/N: So, here is the product of a Busted song, and seven hours of writing. There isn't much of a plot I must admit, and it's filled with angst, and I sort of gave up towards the end, but I'm still quite proud of it. Anyhoo, I really should be focusing on different things, but like I said, Busted and my childhood caught up with me. Ta-ta & goodnight!

(1) 'Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments' is a line from William Shakespeare's Sonnet 116


End file.
